1. Field of the Invention
Carburetor detergents for motor fuel compositions produced by the reaction of an alkenylsuccinic acid or anhydride with an amine or polyamine are well known. These products are obtained by reacting an alkenylsuccinic acid or anhydride with the amine or polyamine under thermal conditions to produce an alkenyl succinimide or an alkenylsuccinamic acid depending on the temperature of the reaction which effects water removal. No amine or polyamine substituent is added to the alkenyl radical in the alkenylsuccinic acid or anhydride in this reaction.
Alkenylsuccinic acids or anhydrides have also been chlorinated followed by a reaction with an amine or a polyamine under thermal reaction conditions to produce an effective detergent. This reaction produces a reaction product in which a portion of the amine or polyamine reactant is directly attached to the alkenyl radical of the alkenylsuccinic acid or anhydride. A nitrogen to carbon linkage between the amine and the alkenyl radical takes place following the splitting off of hydrogen chloride in this process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art to which this invention relates includes the following patents, U. S. Pat. Nos: 3,676,089, 3,443,918, 3,905,781, 3,497,334, 3,256,074, 3,223,495, 3,148,960, 2,982,633 and British Pat. No. 1,383,423. The last mentioned discloses a reaction between hydrocarbons and polyamines employing a free-radical initiator to produce a motor fuel detergent. This application is related to Ser. No,. 693,458 filed on June 7, 1976 which disclosure is incorporated in the present application.